His Dirty Mistress
by IcyVeins
Summary: The attraction is undeniable and keeping it a secret makes the rush so much more worth it. Bella is the dirty mistress to Edward Cullen, CEO to Cullen Technologies, and his wife, Tanya, is a famous model and actress. What can go possibly go wrong in a world of secrets, sex, and lies? CHEATFIC
1. Prologue

"Are you sure you want this?"

His eyes, those sex-filled eyes, are watching me carefully, searching for any sign of rejection.

I simply give him a smile, "Absolutely, Mr. Cullen."

"Do you understand that with this contract, for are legally bound and cannot speak a word of this? That if you break it, you are subject to a series of lawsuits?" The lawyer drones on and I chuckle.

"Yes, I am completely aware of what it means. I wouldn't be signing if I didn't."

Edward's eyes are so intense I feel a light sweat break out across my skin.

"Bella..." he trails off, his emerald eyes unable to contain the animal inside.

"Yes?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Hurry up so I can take you to my bed."

Just as I'm finishing up, there's a light knock at the door and his assistant pops her head in, smiling sheepishly, "Sorry to interrupt, Mr. Cullen. Your wife is on line one."

I smirk as he rolls his eyes and walks over, picking up the call. As I finish, I hand the lawyer the massive packet of papers.

Well, it's official.

I am Edward Cullen's dirty mistress.


	2. Chapter One: Eggs, Bacon, and a Date

**I apologize for any mispelling, I have been awake all night for no real reason and I'm very tired. **

**But thank you to all the reviews and favorites and follows. **

**Enjoy! **

**It may move a bit fast but it'll slow down in a couple chapters.**

**I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

The low bass is pulsing through the walls, making it impossible to hear the drink orders being thrown at me at the bar.

Several drunk patrons are yelling over each other to get their alcohol and I'm about ready to spray them with beer. One man wants a whiskey neat, some woman wants a gin and tonic, someone else is yelling vulgar insults.

If it wasn't a crime, I would've throat-punched someone by now.

"Hey, go take a break," Bree smiles at me and bless her, I could kiss her right now.

I sigh in relief as I slip away from the bar and head to back, taking in a deep, calming breath. It's only midnight and I've got three hours left of this bullshit.

After a good minute of just breathing, I punch out for break.

Thirty sweet minutes of bliss before returning to hell.

As I exit the office, I head out onto the busy dance floor, avoiding bodies and dodging grabby hands. When I make it to the second floor, I'm in need of a severe shower. I find Alice and Jasper a few moments later and collapse next to them, absolutely wiped.

"How's is going?" Alice leans against me, offering me a drink.

I take it and chug it down, only realizing it's alcohol when it burns my throat, "Oh just peachy."

"Come on sis, I told you this wasn't necessary," she sits up, her big eyes giving me the best mom look she can manage.

I roll my eyes hard enough to look into my skull and lay out on the couch.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not taking your money?" I question and she heaves an exasperated sigh.

"You're my sister! Am I supposed to just watch you take shit from drunk idiots and be okay with it cause you refuse to let me help you?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, my God, Bella, you are so frustrating," she looks down at me and I wink, smiling.

"That's why ya love me! Now let's stop talking about this. I'm going to finish my shift in a few hours and then I will go home to my bed and sleep for five years," I sigh dreamily, just thinking about the bed.

My eyes begin to close after that thought and the noise fades away into a sweet silence.

When my eyes snap open, I jerk up, looking around. Alice and Jasper are gone and sitting next to me a strange man. I look away but quickly do a double take.

Holy shitsticks, this man is fucking godly.

Smoldering, green eyes, coppery hair that looks like he's just had sex, and at his lips play a coy smile. A quick flash of sweat hits me and it suddenly feels far hotter than before.

"It's rude to stare, ya know," I manage to say.

He leans back, a drink in his hands. His fingers are long, almost like pianists' fingers. Mm, what he could do with those...

_NO BELLA, BAD. BAD._

"Oh, but I want to. You are quite exquisite."

His voice is rough but smooth like silk and I blink. What the hell is going on inside my body?

I feel all gooey and strange.

"You got the time?" It's the first thing to pop into my head as I don't have a response to his words.

"12:43. Jasper gave me me the terribly awkward task of waking you up if you were still asleep by 12:50," he explains, his sharp eyes watching me.

"They entrusted a stranger to wake me up?" My throat is parched and scratchy as I speak.

The ridiculously sexy man nods, taking a sip from his drink. I watch his throat move as he swallows and, as creepy as it sounds, the sight is hot.

"A stranger to you maybe, but I'm a close friend of Jasper's. Edward Cullen ring a bell?" He raises an angled eyebrow and realization dawns on me.

"Oh, yeah, the elusive friend."

"Elusive?" He questions and I lean back in the couch, crossing my arms.

"Yes, elusive. Any time there's been a group outing, you seem to be missing. Charity events, parties, birthdays, the like. Tell me, what kind of friend are you if you're around?"

He lets out a low, deep chuckle, and finishes off his drink. When he looks over, there's a storm in his eyes and fuck me if I don't want to jump right in.

"I'm a very busy man. I can't very well make money if I'm partying all the time, now can I?"

"No, but it can alleviate the stress of being a so-called busy man," I lift a shoulder.

His eyes rack down my body and I'm immediately conscious of what I'm wearing; A tight, knee-length black dress that hugs my body and pushes up my chest. I only wore it because it gets me good tips but from the way he's looking at me, I feel completely naked.

"I can think of a few stress-relievers that don't include alcohol or a crowd," he remarks and I feel a blush color my cheeks.

He's definitely confident.

I stand up, looking down at him.

"Well, Edward Cullen, if you'll excuse me, I've to get back to work," I give him a wave that feels incredibly awkward and turn away.

Just as I reach the stairs, I hear his voice and turn my head toward him.

"I never got a name." He's standing and the suit he's wearing seems out of place yet perfect for him.

"Bella," I tell him and a smile breaks out across his seemingly perfect face.

I turn and head down the steps, meeting Alice halfway.

"Don't ever leave me alone with a stranger again," I shake her shoulders and she giggles.

"Come on, Bella. I would never leave you with someone I don't trust with my own life. I also really had to go pee and Jasper had to go help out. You were out cold," she explains as she starts to head back up the steps.

"I'll see you at home later!" She waves at me and I roll my eyes.

Once I'm punched in again and standing behind the bar, I see just how much bigger the crowd as gotten. Jasper and Bree look overwhelmed and it doesn't help that we've had like four callouts and two no-shows.

When the last customer stumbles out, I want to rip my hair out.

**.**

**.**

The last two hours have been utterly stressful and I've been cussed out and groped more than a few times.

Every employee looks about ready to collapse but we're not done yet. Oh no, now we get to clean. That takes an extra hour or so and I've cleaned up way more bodily fluids than is normal. Food is tossed about everywhere, drinks spilled and dried to the tables and floor, and questionable stains color the chairs and couches.

Last time Jasper ever does a no-guest list night.

"Bella you can head on home. I've got it from here," Jasper tells me as he seems me wandering the place with a trash bag, searching for strays.

I snort, "I don't think I can make it home without falling asleep."

He smiles and shakes his head, grabbing the bag from my hand.

"Well, I can take you and we'll leave your car here. Not like anyone is gonna steal that old, rusted thing," he teases and I shove him lightly.

"That truck was a gift and I will drive it till it dies," I proclaim and walk toward the office.

Once I'm punched out and my purse is across my shoulder and chest, I head back out.

"Need a walk out?" Jasper offers but I shake my head.

"No need. I was trained in self-defense. One of the benefits to having a cop dad. I'll be good," I give him a thumbs up and escape out the door before he can offer again.

Once I'm in the safety of my car, it takes me about ten minutes to reach the condo and when I park, I truly have no idea how I even made it in one piece.

My body hurts as I drag myself to the elevator and then to the door, unlocking it and slipping in, locking the door. Alice is crashed on the couch with the flat-screen playing _Dirty Dancing. _I chuckle at the sight and head into my room, stripping off the dress.

A quick shower later, I'm in a pair of shorts and a thin shirt, crawling beneath my soft, fluffy sheets. I'm so tired I don't even have to wait for sleep like usual. It hits me quick and hard and I immediately pass out.

**.**

**.**

I get a blissful two hours of sleep before my alarm rings in my ear loud enough for me to shoot up quickly in the bed and fall after attempting to climb off the bed.

"Shut the alarm off, for the love of God, please!" Alice cries and I groan, crawling over toward the phone and turning it off.

A part of me wants to curl up and die but another part of me, the logical part, is screaming, _you have bills!_

I manage to lift myself up onto my aching feet and brush my teeth, slathering on deodorant. One my boobs are back in their cotton cage, I grab the white and purple dress and button it up, slipping on my socks and shoes and pulling up my hair into a ponytail.

I pin the name-tag to the dress and grab the hat along with my keys and purse.

"Bella, come on," Alice starts as soon as she sees me and I sigh. "You are so much better than this. You didn't go to college to work dead-end jobs. Come on, just, for once in your life, let me _help you."_

"I am not having this conversation again, Mary Alice. I'll see you later and it's your turn it buy drinks tonight," I remind her and then I escape out the door before she can continue to hassle me.

I pass Jasper as I'm leaving and I can almost feel the pity emanating off of him in waves. I hold in any sound that wants to come out and rush out to my car, driving downtown to the diner. It's not so packed today but it's early Saturday morning and most people are still sleeping in.

"Hey, Karen," I smile at the manager and she waves, looking haggard.

I walk toward the back and set my things in a locker and clamping the lock around it. It took two break-ins before I had the common sense to buy an actual _lock. _

Once I'm punched in, I slip on my apron and grab my notepad and pen, heading out behind the counter.

"Busy night?" Wendy asks and I snort.

"When is it not," I shake my head as I start a fresh pot of coffee.

She looks at me, bustling with excitement and I turn to her.

"It's not busy yet so come on, spill."

A low squeal escapes her and she's bouncing, "Henry proposed!" Her whisper-scream is more of a scream-scream, catching the attention of some customers. She covers her mouth but the smile is still painted on there.

"That's awesome!" I give her quick hug, making sure Karen doesn't notice. "It's about time. Only took him like seven years and two kids."

"Oh, gosh, I know. But he was saving up and then the car crash and being laid off didn't help. But he got the ring he's been wanting. It'll be small but you and Alice are invited of course. It's a small ceremony so unfortunately, no plus ones. We haven't set a date but we're thinking something in the fall..."

Her voice drifts off to the back of my head as I nod absently, watching the door.

A familiar, tall man waltzes in, dressed in a tailored black suit. Copper hair strewn about yet somehow still tamed. Piercing, green eyes.

"No chitchat. Someone help the customer," Karen snaps and Wendy blushes with embarrassment.

"I've got it," I call out and walk toward him, still a bit mystified.

"Did you follow me?" I half-tease when I approach him.

He's slow to look up but when those eyes meet mine, another wave of weakness fills me. A crooked smile graces his lips and he leans back, utterly relaxed.

"I did not but this is a pleasant surprise nonetheless," he muses, resting his arm on the booth. "Did you just start?"

I shake my head absently, "I've been working here for almost four months."

He scratches his cheek, a curious look in his eyes.

"How strange. I've been coming for a while and I've never seen you. Must be fate."

The wink he shoots me sends shivers rushing through me and I don't like it one bit.

"Uh huh, sure. What would you like to order?"

"Hmm. How about some sunny-side eggs, bacon, french toast, and a date with you?"

I cross my arms and he doesn't seem fazed by the look I'm sending him. "I'm afraid someone else already took that date. But I can get you everything else."

Edward's eyes are watching me silently and he stands up slowly. I didn't realize how tall he was before but up close, he towers well over six inches over me and I feel far too small.

"What time does your shift end?" He leans in and I get a whiff of spice and something else I can't decipher.

"I don't think I should tell you that," I move back, giving him a hard stare.

"Alice might know, right?" He widens his eyes a bit and I full on glare at him.

"Yes..."

"Then save me the trouble," he moves a bit closer and step back again.

"You don't even know me. Why would you want to go on a date with me?"

He shrugs and leans back against the table, "Call it curiosity. You, Bella, have peaked my interest. Many people know who I am and yet, you appear unfazed by my presence."

_I wouldn't say unfazed, you walking sex machine._

"And who, exactly, are you?" I stand up straight, meeting his eyes.

"If you go on a date with me, I'll tell you."

_Say no, you idiot. He's a stranger. Probably a stalker. Forget the fact that you haven't had sex in almost a year and WALK. AWAY._

"I get off at 5."

He grabs the pen and scribbles something on a napkin and I can't resist staring his ass.

"Here's my number. Call me when you're off," he sets the pen on the napkin and walks toward the door. "I'll see you then, Bella." With a wink, he's gone.

_Bella, you idiot._


	3. Chapter Two: A Kind Customer

**May be short but the next chapter will be longer! Enjoy!**

* * *

The day goes by at an agonizingly slow pace and a stress-headache has developed by noon.

The diner is packed full of people, not an empty table or booth in sight, and a lot of people are grumpy because of wait times. The food isn't hot enough, the service is terrible, it's too hot, it's too cold, the bathroom needs cleaning, the coffee is bad.

"Miss, helloooo?" Someone snaps their fingers at me and I look over.

A middle-aged woman dressed in slacks and a blazer is staring at me impatiently. I plaster a smile on my face and walk over, her husband and demons spawns giving me equal looks of _we're better than you._

"How can I help you, ma'am?" I ask as nicely as I can muster.

She lets out an irritable sigh, crossing her arms, "Well, first of all, my food hasn't arrived yet. I've been waiting almost thirty minutes and my husband and kids have already eaten. Second of all, there is a very loud child throwing a tantrum. Do something about it."

"Well," I smile wider. "I am very sorry about the food and I will bring it out to you. Unfortunately, there is nothing I can do about the crying child."

"Excuse me? I don't need that rude tone. I'd like to speak to your manager, now!" She barks, glaring at me with beady little eyes.

"Of course," my smile tightens and my cheeks hurt as I turn around, looking for Karen.

As soon as she sees me she throws down an empty tray, "What the hell is wrong now?"

"The woman at table seven says that she hasn't gotten her food yet and that she wants me to do something about a crying child. I told her I could help with the food but not the kid and she said I was being rude and wants a manager."

"Fuck me," Karen mutters to herself and walks over.

I stay by the counter as Mrs. Stick up her ass gives Karen a tongue lashing, her arms waving around, eyes fuming, her neck red from yelling. About five minutes later, Karen returns with a murderous look in her eyes.

"Bella, clock out. This is the third compliant I've received from a customer regarding you. Whatever your deal is, fix it. Don't bring your problems to work," she snaps and then disappears into the office.

My mouth is dropped open in shock and I look over at Wendy who looks just as puzzled. She gives me a sad, sympathetic look as I walk to the back, removing the pad and pen from the apron. I find the crumpled napkin in the apron as I pull it off and clock out, shoving it into my purse as I walk outside.

Once I'm in the safety of my truck I scream until I'm crying tears of frustration.

"FUCK!" My voice cracks as I grip the steering wheel. "Shit."

I cover my face but it does nothing to hide the shame I feel as the sobs shake my body.

My emotional breakdown lasts about ten minutes and then I clear my tears, taking in a deep breath and starting the truck, driving back to the condo as if it hadn't happened.

When I reach the building, I park and grab my things, dragging myself toward the doors and to the elevator until it stops on my floor. I can hear laughter and overlapping conversation and I just want to die. I've got to go inside looking like _this_?

Resisting the urge to repeatedly slam my head into a wall, I unlock the door and walk in. I set my things on the table by the door and head toward the living room.

The whole gang is here, laughing, drinking at two in afternoon. Alice is perched on Jasper's lap with her on Rosalie's lap, the tall blonde drinking tequila and the short pixie enjoying some wine. Jasper is chugging beer and Emmett is, well, being Emmett.

My eyes land on the last person and it's Edward.

He sees me first, a knowing look in those pools of emerald.

"Bella!" Alice shouts and I flinch, looking at her. "What are you doing back early?"

All five pairs of eyes are on me and I feel the need to just burst into tears. I'm holding it on as much as I can and I smile,

"I hit overtime so they sent me home."

"Oh. Well, we're gonna go down to the pool," she smiles excitedly.

"You have to come. It's been forever since you've seen the sun," Emmett teases and I chuckle a bit.

"Sure," I head down the hall and once I'm safely behind my door, I kick off my shoes.

My feet ache like there's no tomorrow and I'm dirty and sweaty. The tears slip down my cheeks once more and I'm pissed that I can't seem to get a handle on my emotions today.

"Come on, Bella. You're a big girl," I mutter, running my hands through my hair.

It takes me a minute but I manage to control myself, cleaning away my cheeks. I strip off the dress and everything else before slipping on one of the bathing suits. It's a simple, black two piece, nothing special. I grab the small bag next to the bed and shove in a towel and tanning oil. One of the things I loved about moving to California five years ago was the weather. Forks is notoriously known for its rainy season. But California was just about sun all year round.

Once my bag is packed I pull on a white, airy dress and sandals and head back down the hall.

Edward is the only one left and he's leaning back on the couch, a glass in his hand. His eyes watching me and they slowly slip down my body. The way his eyes darken sends something down my spine and I clear my throat.

He stands up and I can't help but take him in. He's dressed in a white tank-top and black and white beach shorts. His muscles are on display this time he clears his throat.

"They were eager to go. Shall we?" He gestures toward the door and look at it before nodding.

I do a double take when I see it. A gold band.

I meet his eyes and he's smiling.

Fuck, is he _married_?


	4. Chapter Three: Mojito

**So here's a bit of a longer chapter. Some lemons ahead! I do not own Twilight, like, at all.**

**Ages are: Bella, 22. Edward, 29.**

* * *

The sun is warm, hitting my skin just perfectly. The water is cool, washing away all the horrors of the day and a mojito in my hand that I'm sipping from occasionally.

It's a perfect Saturday afternoon and I'd enjoy it a lot more if Edward wasn't staring at me with those mysterious green orbs of his.

A shiver ripples through me when I find him staring again. There's a coy smile playing at the edge of his lips, and he leans forward on the chair, his elbows on his knees. His muscles tense and my eyes flicker down his tattooed arms.

Oh, God, if I ever had a weakness, it's tattoos.

But I refuse to give in to his gaze.

He's a stranger, a _married _stranger no less.

"Bella!" Rosalie's tipsy voice calls out and I turn around, breathing a sigh of relief after the intense stare down is broken.

"Hey Rose," I smile, moving toward her.

"So I forgot to ask. We're um," she giggles. "Emmett and I are trying to plan a mid-summer vacation. Wanna come? It's week in the Bahamas."

I hold up my smile to keep the frown from appearing. A week in the Bahamas sounded amazing but it's not like I have the funds to go.

"Can I get back to you on that?" I ask and she nods,

"Totally. It's not for like another four months. Gotta goooo!"

She waddles toward Emmett, throwing herself into his arms. He looks even more gone than her and I'm fully aware they'll be spending the night with us. I shake my head at them but my heart sighs with joy when I see them share such a loving kiss.

I walk to the steps of the pool and slip out, making my way to the area we had set up. Edward is nowhere in sight now and I shrug. Good. I don't particularly want to talk to him anyway.

Opening the cooler, I slip out a small bottle of wine and open it, leaning back in the chair. I close my eyes, letting my body completely relax until I'm dozing off just a little.

"Hey there, girl."

I jump and open my eyes, putting my hand up to block the sun from my eyes.

A tall guy in standing in front of me, eyeing me like, well, a piece of meat. He's licking his lips, looking over his shades.

"Can I help you?" I stand.

"Mm. You sure can," he grabs his crotch and my eyes widen in disbelief.

"Excuse you, do you mind fucking off? I'm not interested," I finally snap when the shock wears off.

He scoffs, "I was doing you a favor, bitch."

On it's own accord my fist swings back but a strong hand wraps around my wrist.

"Hey, we can share we man," the asshat says and I look back, Edward standing behind me and the owner of the hand holding me back.

"You come anywhere near my girlfriend again and I'll make sure no one can find your body," his voice is rough and almost animalistic and fuck did it do things to me.

Things I did_ not_ appreciate.

The guy backs off, walking off toward a group of guys chilling by the end of the pool who are watching us.

"You can let go now," I mutter and pull my hand back, turning around. "I had it handled."

He lets out a low, deep chuckle, his eyes watching me, "Oh, I know. It was quite sexy. But I saw the group eyeing you as well. I'm not sure you can take seven guys at once."

I don't like the undertone of that statement and I simply roll my eyes at him, "Like I said, I had it handled. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date with the sun."

"If you wanted to feel hot, you could've just said so," his whispers huskily, his hands pulling close against his body.

My body betrays as me as shivers run down my spine, causing goosebumps, but I shake my head, pulling away from his hold and sitting back on my chair. As I close my eyes again, I can hear him lower himself onto the chair beside me and I resist the urge to roll my eyes.

**.**

**.**

"Ready to head upstairs?" Rosalie plops down beside me and I look over, smiling.

"Sure. I'm pretty burned anyway," I chuckle as I glance at the setting sun.

We pack up our things and head for the elevators. Emmett had gone upstairs a couple hours ago and crashed and Alice is close behind.

Once we've reached the condo, I lock the door behind us and walk toward the bedroom, ignoring Edward's wandering eyes. I drop the bag on the floor by the door and head for the shower, stripping everything off.

My body is sore all over and burned from the sun and I really just want to crawl beneath my sheets and crash.

I finish ten minutes later and throw on a bra and panties matched with a tank and shorts. I grab the Aloe Vera cream and head into the living room where Rosalie is taking shots with Jasper and Alice is encouraging them with unintelligible words.

Emmett's awake now, looking a bit more sober, and devouring a bag of family size Lays chips. He's wincing every time Alice yells and I walk over to one of the couches, plopping down. I notice we're down one person and I frown a bit at that but I'm also glad.

"Edward left?" I mention casually and Emmett looks up, groaning a bit.

"Uh, bathroom. Shower," he responds, leaning back.

_Crap._

"Bella!" Alice screams and Emmett grabs his head, moaning. I don't understand a single word she says after that but she's laughing her ass off, hanging off of Jasper who looks like he's feeling the effects of the shots.

I pour myself a glass of wine as they continue their antics and just watch them with a slight smile.

"Need me to rub that in for you?" A smooth voice breathes into my ear and I jerk my head to the side.

I'm inches away from Edward's face, green orbs meeting mine. They're impossibly green and his lips are close to mine. Far too close. One slight movement and we'd be kissing. I let out a shaky sigh, my limbs weak. Though I blame that on the alcohol.

"No one else is sober enough to focus and your back looked pretty raw earlier," his words are logical but those eyes are devilish. "I promise to be good."

_Oh, I'm sure you do._

I clear my throat and move forward, moving the hair out of the way as he sits behind me. I feel his warm fingers lift up my tank up inch by inch until he's at my bra and keeps going until the shirt is at my shoulders. I hold the shirt there as grabs the cream and squirts some onto his hand.

I nearly hiss at how cold the cream is but then my body begins to relax as his hands rub the cream into my skin, massaging my back and shoulders. His hands travel to my side, rubbing the cream in and a shudder runs through me when his index finger just barely comes beneath my bra. I can feel his breath across my skin as he rubs the cream down my arms and my eyes close at how good it feels.

"Bella," my name rolls off his tongue like it's natural and I respond with a hum. "We've still got that date for tonight."

My eyes snap open and the spell I'm under shatters. I quickly move forward and pull my shirt down, breathing a sigh of relief when I realize my bra was never exposed. I glance around and everyone is so preoccupied in taking shots or eating that they haven't been paying attention to Edward and I.

"I don't think that date will be happening," I tell him and stand up, heading for the kitchen and out of view.

His footsteps follow behind me, "Why, exactly?"

"Because," I hiss, looking up at him. "I saw the ring."

He leans back against the island and I'm momentarily distracted by the shirt he's wearing that strains against his muscles.

"So?" He lifts a shoulder, as if it's no big deal.

"So? _So_? You're _married. _As in, you committed your life to someone else? Till death to you part? Does none of that ring a bell?" I raise an eyebrow at him and he smirks.

"Oh yes, it does. I was there for it. Your point?"

I scoff, crossing my arms, "It means we can't go on a date. Do you not understand that?"

He leans forward suddenly and I back up, hitting the counter, "I'm fully aware of what it means. But this, this is harmless," he murmurs, his hands resting on either side of me on the counter. "I know you feel it Bella. The attraction. You felt it last night. I can tell you for certain, I've never felt an attraction like this to my wife."

He drops his head, his nose moving up against my throat and the skin is so sensitive, it sends shivers through me and I feel my nipples harden.

_Nope. No. Don't even think about it, Bella. He is the forbidden fruit. Or maybe, I am?_

Fuck.

"I'm not going out with you. Even if it's platonic," my voice wavers as his breath fans my skin and his fingers begin to trail up my thigh.

"What if it's just sex? Just a nice," his tongue licks my neck. "Good," his teeth nip my skin. "Fuck?" He fingers slip inside my thin shorts, just barely grazing the top of my most sensitive area, and my eyes roll back a bit.

I'm breathing hard and his chest is pressed right against me. I can feel the hard ridges of his muscles, his strong arms caging me in.

His teeth nip at my skin again, a bit harder, and I feel my panties dampen a bit. I want to speak, tell him we can't, I _won't, _but the words are locked in my throat.

"This doesn't do anything to you?" His voice is thick with lust as his fingers slide down my slit, running over my clit.

I bite my lip hard as he just barely rubs me, my thighs trembling. He pinches a bit and a muffled moan escapes me and I hear that soft chuckle of his in my ear as he licks my neck again.

He meets my eyes, locking our gazes as he slips one finger inside of me. I stare at his darkened eyes, my body trembling. It's been so long since I've had sex. Almost a year? Over a year?

His thumb rubs my clit a bit harder and my knees give a little but his body his holding me up. That sexy, muscular, body...

"I get what I want, Bella," he murmurs, his lips just barely grazing my own. "And I want you."

I close my eyes, trembling. My toes begin to curl a bit as he adds a second finger, stretching me. I can feel his hard cock against my thigh and the inner ho in me is just ready to pounce and rip his clothes off and let him have his way with me.

"Cum for me, Bella," his voice is hoarse and rough. "Give me what I want."

He speeds up and stars are dancing in my vision. Every inch of me is burning, ready to let go, but I hold back.

I'm not a prize.

He's married and I can't do that to his wife.

_Oh, God, faster!_

I lick my lips and feel his just barely touch mine again. He smells so good. His fingers are driving me wild.

_Am I slut if I cum on a married man's fingers?_

_YES, YOU DUMBASS!_

I grab his arm, pulling it out of my shorts, breathing harshly. My body is left teetering on the edge and he looks a bit shocked as I look up at him. My body is trembling for release but I back away.

"You're married. I can't."

"That's a first," he looks fascinated and mildly frustrated. I can see his cock straining against his jeans and I shake my head.

"I always get what I want," he reminds me.

I stand up straight, albeit weakly, and meet his eyes,

"Not this time."


	5. Chapter Four: The Deal

**Thank you all for the support!**

**I give you Edward for a deeper look into his life!**

* * *

_**Edward**_

I can still taste her on my fingers.

She's tangy and sweet and fucking divine.

Her body is tight and sexy and she doesn't even seem to be aware of it with the way she flaunts her ass in those tight shorts.

She glances over and I can see the lust in those brown orbs of hers. She fucking wants me but she won't give in.

I watch her kick back a shot, her throat moving as she swallows and all I can imagine is my cock in her mouth.

"You get a shot, you get a shot, everyone gets a shot!" Alice cheers, throwing her arms in the air.

Jasper looks fucking done with life as he tries to control his plastered girlfriend.

I glance back over at Bella and I catch her staring. She quickly looks away and I lean back, smirking.

My phone buzzes and I slip it out.

_Gonna b out 2nite. Love u._

Tanya's message is short and I don't bother responding. I know she's not with a friend but it doesn't bother me.

Not anymore, anyway.

I've got my eye on someone else.

Bella glances back over and she doesn't immediately look away. I can see she's still feeling the effects from earlier and her thighs are clenched together. She wanted to cum but her _morals _got in the way of that.

It doesn't take long before we're the only two awake and I'm completely sober at this point but I was offered a place to stay if I got too drunk.

Then fun's just begun, I can't possibly leave yet.

"Want some popcorn?" Bella's soft voice interrupts my thoughts and I nod,

"Sure."

She stands up, walking toward the kitchen and I watch the way her hips swing as she disappears around the corner.

When she comes back, she's got a giant bowl of popcorn in her hand and she takes a seat on the farthest couch, away from me.

"I won't bite," I tell her, and her head snaps up toward me. "Not unless you ask for it."

A blush colors her pale cheeks and I wink, "What are we watching?"

"Um, I don't know. You pick," she mumbles and I walk over.

Her body is tensing again as I approach, grabbing the controller. I sit right beside her and scroll through Netflix before choosing a scary movie.

As the screen lights up the dark room, I can feel her staring again.

"It's rude to stare," I reprimand her and she blushes again.

"Sorry, it's just… Why?"

I look over and her eyebrows are furrowed.

"Why what?"

"Why do what you did? Why…touch me like that when you know you're not single?"

I pause the movie and turn to her.

"Because you're fucking sexy and I want you," I answer, moving in close.

She backs up against the armrest, "But why? You don't know me, like, at all. What if I'm riddled with disease?"

"Well are you?" I raise a brow.

"What, n-no! I just…" she looks flustered and I smile. "I'm a stranger. Why would you want me? Do you not care about your wife? I mean, this can hurt her a lot."

"Bella."

"Yeah?"

"Watch the movie."

I click play and she goes silent.

An hour into the movie she's passed the fuck out, her head on my shoulder. I turn off the movie and move the popcorn, carrying her up slowly. She's light as a feather and seems to fit in my arms.

I make my way down the hall, passing one room where I see Rosalie and Emmett knocked out. Assuming the one with the closed door belongs to Jasper and Alice, I turn toward the other door and push it open with my foot.

Once I lay her on the bed, she rolls away and curls up into her pillows, tucking her legs in. It shows off her ass perfectly and I hold in a groan as I head out the door and back toward the living room. I lay out on the couch and I'm asleep in minutes, a certain brunette entertaining my dreams.

**.**

**.**

Tanya clenches around me as I fuck her hard, gripping her hips in my hands.

She's breathing hard, eyes rolled back, her chest rising and falling rapidly. I flip over on her knees and slam into her, my fingers finding her clit and rubbing hard like I know she wants it.

A scream erupts from her throat as she cums on my cock but I'm not finished.

I imagine a tight brunette beneath me, her slim hips fitting fucking perfectly in my hands as I pound her tight pussy.

"Fuck, Eddie, harder!" Tanya mewls and I chuckle, gripping her hair in one hand as I twist and pinch her nipple with the other.

I look down at her back and I can see a few, distinct bite-marks.

I speed up, getting a bit rougher but she encourages me. It doesn't piss me off that she cheats anymore but the audacity she has to flaunt it in front of me, the marks that her lover leaves, _that _does piss me off.

As I feel my orgasm build, I pull out, spilling out on her back.

She shudders a bit as I climb off the bed, tossing one of the towels at her as I head into the bathroom for a quick shower. When I come back out she's dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and a shirt that hugs her cleavage.

"So the premier for Untold Secrets is Friday in Los Angeles. I'm taking Irina and Jane," she meets my eyes through the mirror and from the look in her eyes, I know she's lying.

But hey, that's not my business. I'm just her husband.

"Well, have fun then. I'll be busy with work," I wave it off as I pull on a pair of jeans and a shirt.

I don't bother with boxers.

"Oh, by the way, Kate called. She said something about Garrett storming into your office about ten minutes ago."

I look at her, eyes wide, "Fuck, you could've led with that, T!"

I grab my keys and phone and rush out of the house, heading for the garage. I call Kate's personal cell and she picks up on the first ring.

"What the fuck is he doing?" I growl as I get into the car, speeding down the driveway.

"Mr. Cullen! He's going crazy! Says he's looking for some piece of paper, something about getting the Crow off his back? Should I call security?" She rapid fires, sounding genuinely terrified.

"No. I'll deal with him myself."

When I reach the building fifteen minutes later, I rush to the elevator, ignoring everyone as I punch the button.

"Fuck, come on!" That earns me a couple looks from the other riders but who gives a shit.

Once I reach the top floor I rush out the door, following the sounds of crashing glass. Kate is standing by my office, looking terrified and when she sees me she runs forward.

"He's breaking everything!"

I step around her and throw open the door.

My office, my very expensive office, is fucking destroyed. The glass desk is shattered, the couch upturned, the chairs flipped on their said, and Garrett is rummaging through everything like a madman, muttering unintelligibly. When he hears the door he looks up, eyes crazed.

"Where the fuck is it, Cullen?!" He rushes me and I step aside.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I snarl as I take in the state of disarray my office is in.

"He's coming for me, Cullen! All because of that goddamn paper you have that I can't fucking find!" He reaches out with his hands and I duck.

"Are you dealing with the Knights again?" I question, looking at him.

His eyes are frantic as he continues to search for whatever piece of paper he thinks I have, "I didn't want to. _They _approached _me _and you don't say no to the Ghost. You know that better than I do."

Oh yeah, I do.

"So what does he want?" I kneel down by the remains of my desk, picking up the laptop that somehow survived.

"Money! He says you have valuable information about something and that if I destroyed it, he'd pay me. I owe a low-level dealer a lot and The Ghost promised me more than enough money to pay him off!" He's ripping at his scalp, looking around.

"Whatever paper he's talking about, I don't have it. Anything related to that part of my life, I shredded. Just go home Garrett. I'll deal with this."

He looks at me, breathing hard, and nods, "Yeah. Home. I should..I should go there," he walks out still muttering to himself.

Kate peeks her head around a moment later, her eyes still wide, "Should I call the cleaning crew?"

"Yes and cancel the rest of my day," I rub my face, standing up completely. "I need a fucking drink."

**.**

**.**

I unlock the door to Jasper's condo, shutting the door behind me.

It looks empty and I make my way to the kitchen, raiding the cabinets until I find a nice bottle of whiskey, pouring myself a drink.

I'd go home but Tanya's decided to invite over her friends and sisters and I'm too sober to deal with that.

"Alice is that you? I just read your message-" Bella walks around the corner and lets out a scream, jumping back.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" She gasps, glaring at me.

I smile, "Hello to you too, doll."

She scowls, walking toward the fridge, "How the hell did you even get in here?"

"Why, a key of course," I kick back the drink, setting the empty glass down.

I watch as she takes out eggs and bacon, setting it on the counter and she fishes through the cabinets for a bowl. My eyes are glued to her ass as she bends down, her black shorts riding up enough to give me a small peek.

"Stop looking, you perv!" She glares at me and I wink.

"I'm sure you don't want me to, doll."

"I'm pretty sure I do. And stop calling me doll," she snaps back, grabbing the carton of eggs and cracking one into the bowl.

"Would you prefer angel? Little vixen?" I walk toward her, my body just grazing hers.

Her breath hitches and I see a shiver run through her body. She's ignoring me as she keeps cracking eggs into the bowl.

I look down at her; she barely reaches the middle of my chest and for someone so small, she's feisty. It's fucking hot.

"Personal space, please," she looks up at me from beneath those lashes, her tone sassy and polite at the same time.

"Are you sure? You weren't complaining two weeks ago," I hum, bringing my face closer to hers.

She swallows and looks down, avoiding my gaze like she's been doing since that night. Anytime I come over, she either disappears or locks herself up in her bedroom. It's been quite frustrating.

"That was a mistake and it's not going to happen again." she mumbles quietly and I move a bit closer, her back pressed against me.

"From how wet your pussy was, I don't think it was a mistake," I whisper into her ear and she shudders. "What's so wrong if we have a little fun?"

My fingers graze the exposed skin of her stomach and I feel her quiver a bit.

"You are married," she touches my hand but doesn't move it.

I take the opportunity and move closer, pressing myself more firmly against her, the curve of her ass against my hardening cock.

"Trust me when I say, she doesn't care. All I'm focused on right now is you," I move the hair from her neck as she tries in vein to ignore me.

She continues to crack eggs and I kiss her neck, sucking on the soft skin gently. Her breath speeds up but she's fighting it. Fighting the attraction. I commend her on that; not many people can fight desire.

"When's the last time you had a good fuck?" I murmur against her throat and I feel her swallow.

She doesn't answer and I move my hand to the band of her shorts, toying with it.

"I-I can't," her head drops back and I look down into her eyes. Those brown eyes are clouded with want but she's fighting so fucking hard.

"How long, doll?" I move the hair from her face and her skin is so fucking soft.

"A year I think," she answers, breath trembling.

That explains why she felt so tight around my fingers.

"Do you want to feel my cock inside of that tight, little pussy of yours?" I grip her chin, running my finger across her bottom lip.

"Why do you want me?" She asks instead.

I laugh softly, "I've been with other women and I don't mean during my marriage," I do, but I'm not going to tell her that. "All of them either throw themselves at me or jump at the opportunity for sex when I offer it. You, on the other hand, you fight. You don't give in easily. From what I've seen the last couple of weeks, you play it very safe. No one night stands, no dates, and you live in a bubble of stress."

Her eyes widen and she looks offended, "I do not live in a bubble of stress." She pushes me back, moving away.

"It's not playing it safe. It's playing it smart. I don't do one nightstands because mistakes happen and I don't feel like getting pregnant at the young age of twenty-two without a proper job. I wouldn't be able to afford the baby. I don't do dating because of personal reasons and I don't give in to you because you are married and I am not going to be some sidechick!"

Her eyes are filled with fire and she's got a cute little growl going on.

"Look, can you just leave? I'm getting a headache and I really don't want to deal with this," she runs her hands through her hair, giving me a pointed look.

"Well, I did just drink some scotch so give me an hour or so," I lean against the counter and she lets out a frustrated huff.

"Don't reach for more!" She yells when I grab the bottle of scotch.

I put hands up, smiling, "I think you need the drink more than I."

"Just...go somewhere else," she demands and I give her a low bow.

"As you wish, doll."

"Stop calling me that!"

**.**

**.**

_**Bella**_

Just who does he think he is?

Getting all flirty and hot and then just calling me a bubble of stress that can't go to the flow.

I am super go with the flow.

I don't play it safe, I'm just cautious and there's a difference.

God, my head hurts.

I take a deep breath and get started on making breakfast. It only takes about fifteen minutes and I've made enough food for two. I contemplate on even feeding him but my mother would be disappointed if I didn't offer a guest food so I suck it up, make him a plate as well, and head into the living room.

Edward's watching some show on Netflix as I approach and when he sees the second plate, there's a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Wow, thanks. What's next? Afternoon suck?" He raises and I eyebrow and I scowl at him but my eyes flicker down to his crotch.

He's arrogant but something about him is so magnetic.

_He's married, _I repeat in my head as I give him the plate and sit away at a reasonable distance, eating my own food.

"So, how about a compromise?" He breaks the silence a few minutes later and I look over at him.

"What?" I ask warily.

"Well, you let me take you out this weekend. I do mean the entire weekend, by the way. I've got a business trip to Seattle this weekend. It's one meeting on Saturday. We'll leave Friday afternoon. You can leave anytime you want. If you don't enjoy yourself and you really want me to leave you alone, I will. No more flirting, no more fingering you against kitchen counters with our drunk friends in the next room."

I sigh, meeting his emerald eyes, and there are genuinely kind. I set the plate down, leaning back against the couch.

"No sex, right?"

The corner of his lip tilts up and he shakes his head, "Not if you don't want it."

This is a bad idea.

I should really say no.

Just one little word.

"Fine."

He gives me a devilish grin, "Perfect."

This is going to end very fucking badly.


	6. Chapter Five: Hello Seattle

**Beware of lemons!**

**Forewarning, I may not be the best at the small ****details.**

* * *

_**Bella**_

Finding a reason to get away for the weekend was hard with Alice asking a million questions a minute.

I eventually told her it was a job opportunity, which still didn't go over well, as she didn't like the idea of her baby sister moving to another state for a job. Then again, I'm sure she would've preferred that to learning I was going on a secret trip with her boyfriend's married best friend.

Friday arrives faster than I realize and Edward messages at eight in the morning.

_We're leaving at ten. See you soon, doll._

The message is short and sweet but it does things to my heart.

Every little part of me knows this is utterly and totally wrong but another small part of me, a teeny tiny part, tells me to go for it. Do it. Leap into the unknown, even though the unknown is a married man.

I play it safe for a reason; it keeps me out of trouble. But right now, everything is telling me to fuck playing it safe and have fun.

I rub my forehead as I finish packing the bag, throwing in last minute things such as a toothbrush, comb, deodorant, and my birth control pills after popping one in my mouth.

"You all packed?" Alice pops her head in, dressed in a snazzy blazer and slacks.

"Yep. I'll be heading out in an hour or so," I smile, my heart pounding hard in my chest.

She walks toward me, grabbing my shoulders, "Well, I came to wish you good luck. Remember that you are a strong, independent woman and you can do this. Got it?"

I snort, "Yes, I know. I've got this. Don't worry."

Just 48 uninterrupted hours of Edward and I, alone, in a different state.

I totally got this.

"Good. I've gotta head out. I will see you Sunday. Don't forget your migraine pills," she gives me a quick hug and rushes out the door.

With an hour to kill, I make myself a quick breakfast of toast and eggs with orange juice. My phone rings as I'm in the middle of watching Meredith unplug Derek and tears are streaming down my cheeks.

"Hello?" I sniffle, cleaning my cheeks.

"Bella? Honey, are you crying? Are you okay? Did you and Alice get in a fight? Oh my God, is a boy?!" My mother's voice is frantic and I laugh through my tears.

"No mom, just watching a show," I explain, pausing the episode.

She lets out a relieved sigh, "Oh, good. Anyway, Alice called and said you have an interview in Seattle?"

Dammit Alice.

"Yes, mom, I do," I put excitement in my voice, as much as I can muster, but it comes off nervous.

"Oh honey, are you sure about that? I mean, maybe you should move back home and look for something here," she tries to casually mention it but I don't buy it.

She's been trying to get me to move back home for two years now. I am not going back to that place unless I have to and right now, I definitely do not have to.

"Mom, I'm not going to move back. You already know why and it's best if I stay away," I remind her and she sighs.

"Honey, he made a mistake. He just didn't feel adequate because you graduated so young and you were going to college in a different state," she explains.

"As much as you want him to be my happily ever after, that's not happening. He tried to force me to stay. I gotta go mom, my ride's here. Love you." I hang up before she can finish talking and look at the message Edward sent.

_Come on down, doll. I'm waiting._

I smile despite myself and shake my head. He went from super flirty on Monday to sweet on Tuesday and every day after. It was a bit weird but I didn't not welcome it.

Grabbing my bag, I swing it over my shoulder and grab the migraine pills before locking the front door and heading down. It takes me a minute to find him and he's sitting in sleek red corvette. I'm sure my mouth dropped open as I approach it slowly.

He climbs out, dressed in a pair of black jeans that hang low on his hips and a button up white shirt. He looks casual but damn sexy and my heart speeds up as he walks toward me.

"Ready to go?" He greets me with a large smile and I hate the way my insides feel like a puddle.

_Stop, you idiot._

"Yep," I give him a smile as he grabs my bag and puts it in the trunk, holding the passenger door for me.

I slip in, the smell of his cologne invading my senses. After he shuts the door he walks around and hops into the driver's side, taking off down the street. The car ride is silent as we drive as we inch closer and closer toward the airport, panic begins to settle in my chest.

This is so wrong.

Why am I even doing this?

God, I want to feel his fingers inside me again.

He places his hand on my thigh, close to my knee, and I relax a bit. My eyes flicker down toward his hand and a part of me, a part I refuse to acknowledge, wants him to move it closer. Closer until he's fingers are deep inside of me, his thumb playing with my clit in the rough way he did before, bringing me closer to the edge.

My throat feels dry suddenly and I close my eyes, attempting to relax.

"Does my touch bother you?" He asks curiously.

"No!" I clear my throat and when I open my eyes, there's a knowing look in his eyes. "No. I'm just thirsty. Do you have some water?"

He nods. "Glove compartment."

I find the bottle in seconds and chug half and though my throat is cool, the fire inside me is still raging.

**.**

**.**

By the time we land it's a little past noon.

"I was thinking we could head to the hotel and order some room service," Edward says as we walk outside.

It's raining, not too heavy but not light either, and I smile a bit.

"Sounds like a plan. I'm starving," I smile as we walk toward a man holding a sign that reads 'Cullen'.

"Hey Tim," Edward shakes his hand.

"Good afternoon Mr. Cullen," the man nods at him and gives me a once over before grabbing our bags and piling it in the trunk.

Edward opens the door for me and I climb in with him following behind a moment later. As the car starts moving, I see Tim giving me glances every once in a while and his eyes are dark with hunger. I suddenly feel naked in my shorts and tank top. I clear my throat, moving a bit closer to Edward.

"He won't stop staring," I whisper quietly and Edward glances over.

"Tim, stop staring at my friend, please," there's a tightness in his voice and I shudder.

The hotel comes into view ten minutes later and it's a damn skyscraper. It's not like I had a fear of heights, but buildings should not be that tall. Edward must've felt me tense because he squeezes my hand softly.

"Relax, okay? You're safe," he murmurs and his voice sounds so fucking smooth and gentle, I shiver.

"Right, yeah," I nod but he can clearly tell I don't believe him.

"Want to go for a swim later?" He asks as we get out of the car, grabbing our bags.

"In case the sky didn't tell you, it's raining."

He shakes his head, "Indoor pool. Come on."

He leads the way into the lobby and it's significantly warmer. The floors are marble and the front desk is black granite with a dapper young gentleman standing behind it, welcoming guests with smiles. When we sees us approach, his eyes immediately give me a glance over and there's a look in his eyes. Like when someone knows something you don't. As soon as we step up to the desk, the man flashes us his pearly whites.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Cullen. Your suite is ready as you like it. Would you like a bottle of champagne for you and your guest?" The way he words it makes it seem like he's offered this before and I look up at Edward.

"No need, Riley," he brushes it off and grabs the key card, leading me toward the elevator.

Riley is still staring when the elevator doors close.

"How often have you brought women on your business trips?" I turn to him and he doesn't immediately respond, instead staring at me with those intense eyes of his.

"Do you just cheat on your wife daily?" I demand and he sighs like my questions are draining the life out of him.

"It's complicated. I'll explain when we've had a chance to relax, okay?"

I huff but leave it alone.

When we reach our floor, he leads the way down the hall and unlocks the door. It swings open, revealing one of the most beautiful hotel rooms I've ever seen. The living room is adorned with white couches and beautiful wooden coffee table, a flat screen hanging above a fireplace. The floor is cherry wood and I walk in, looking around.

The kitchen isn't the biggest but probably better than most standard hotel rooms.

"So where's my room?" I turn around and Edward is closing the door, setting down his bag.

"Well, this room is paid for by the company so I exchanged it for a room with two beds. So you can take one and I'll take the other," he explains, plopping down on one of the couches.

"Sounds good," I sit down next to him, stretching out my body.

"I just realized I didn't pack a bathing suit," I think out loud, relaxing into the ridiculously soft couch.

Edward makes a sound and when I look over, his eyes are hooded, "We can always skinny dip."

My face flushes instantly and I shake my head vigorously, "Nope."

He gives me a lopsided smile, his eyes dirty, "You know, we can always have some fun..."

Oh, Ii'm so tempted to.

"Just let me feel that pretty tight pussy of yours around my fingers again. Doesn't it bother that you never got to cum?" He licks his lips and I feel my panties begin to dampen again.

I swallow, "You said no sex."

"I said not if you didn't want it. But if you do, that's a different story," his eyes darken, a coy smile playing at his lips.

I want it so badly.

Just to scratch the itch.

"If you want it, you're going to have to take the first step, doll," his voice is husky and I bite my lip.

One kiss can't be bad, right?

Just one.

I lean forward, pressing my lips against his hesitantly.

A spark of electricity shocks my lips and a shiver runs down my spine.

His hand reaches up, gripping my face as he deepens our kiss. Ribbons of electricity sour through me as his fingers curl into my hair. I grant his tongue entrance and he quickly dominates the kiss as he pulls me onto his lap so I'm straddling his thighs.

"Fuck, you taste good," he growls against my lips, his free hand grips my waist, his fingers touching the skin of my back.

Hard meets soft as he pulls me flush against his chest, the curves of my body fitting his like two halves of a whole. A moan escapes me as he grabs my ass and I instinctively grind myself against him, his bulge meeting my heat. I pull away, dizzy from the kiss and lack of air. He takes the opportunity to kiss down my neck, nipping and sucking at my skin, both of his hands squeezing my thighs as me moves me hard against him.

"Pull up your shirt," he groans against my skin and I close my eyes, slipping off the tank top.

He pulls both of the cups down immediately, revealing my breasts. I flush with embarrassment for a moment but he pulls my hands behind my back when I attempt to hide myself. His lips wrap around my nipple and I moan in pleasure as he sucks hard, my panties becoming soaked as he continues to rub himself against me.

I feel delirious with pleasure and all I want is to feel him inside me, making me his.

Releasing my hands, I immediately grip his hair and he growls, one hand cupping my other breast and his free hand slipping into my panties.

"Someone's wet for me," his voice is rough and I scream as pinches my sensitive clit hard.

"Do you want to cum on my fingers?" He grabs my hair and I whimper, trying to move against his hand for more. "I'll give you what you want if you answer."

"Fuck, yes! I want to cum your fingers. Please let me cum!" I beg and he shoves his fingers deep inside.

I hiss as he stretches me out, his fingers rubbing my clit at an insane pace. The moans are pouring out of me and he goes back to sucking and biting my nipple and it doesn't take long for my orgasm to build until I'm shoved over the edge, riding it out on his fingers.

As I start to come down from my high his fingers are still moving, his thumb circling my overly stimulated clit. I whimper in pain and pleasure as he starts to rub hard again, his lips moving up to my own. He swallows my moans and screams as I cum on his fingers again, pumping two digits in and out slowly as he mercifully releases my clit. I shudder and gasp, resting my head against his shoulder as I come down from my high.

His lips kiss my neck gently, running his clean fingers through my hair as he pulls his other hand out of my shorts.

My mind begins to clear up and I shudder, slowly pulling away and climbing to my feet, searching for my shirt in a daze.

"I'll order room service," he stands as well and walks over to the phone.

I can see the bulge in his pants and I clench, turning around and quickly looking for a bathroom. After locking the door, I turn on the sink and splash some water across my skin to cool down and gather my thoughts.

it was only supposed to be a kiss.

Shit.

I can't deny that it was the best I've ever had and he only used his fingers.

Oh fuck, I'm so screwed.


End file.
